So Contagious
by xxBlueButterflyHottixx
Summary: Could this be out of line? To say you're the only one breaking me down like this? Cook/OC Effy/Freddie


_Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected..._

Mornings sucked. Mornings in different country, even worse.

Back in California...things had happened. Things that got me sent to Bristol England to live with my aunt and uncle. The clock continued to blare, a loud foreign voice talked about morning traffic and all that other bull shit. I still hadn't gotten used to the accents _Ello Mate_ or to the way that the residents of this fine country used the word cunt in every other sentence.

"Get the fuck up! Were going to be late for college" My cousin said, her voice impeded by the toothbrush in her mouth. I didn't reply, just tried to block out her voice.

All of the sudden the could air hit my exposed legs and arms as that bitch pulled the blankets off me.

"Effy! Bitch!" I cried at her angerly sitting up, still drowsy. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and I screamed out and rubbed my shoulder. Effy just smiled and bent down to pick up the brush she had chucked at me.

"I said get the fuck up. College starts in thirty minutes and your hair looks fucking ridiculous" Effy said, grabbing a long flowy shirt and her fishnets. I sighed and got out of bed, stretching my back like a cat. Hearing a satisfying pop.

When Effy said college, she meant sixth form. In many countries in Europe, they had a school between high school and college, we'd be there from now until we turned eighteen and went off to a university. Yet they still called it college.

I listened to Effy and went to get dressed. I ended up in a white short sleeve t-shirt that had some kind of retro ballerina on it, a over sized sleeveless black vest, black Bermuda shorts, and my worn looking black boots. I straitened my recently layered hair and applied a dramatic layer of eye liner.

_Your Eyes were always so much prettier without make up._

No. He's gone now...no more. Ever. I closed my eyes as my breathing began to border on hysteria and I then dug around in my back and found exactly what I needed. A little plastic bag full of my fucking saviors, ten small white Oxycontin. I picked out two randomly and threw them down my throat, skipping out on the water. I swallowed once more, making sure they were all the way down. I then rolled the baggie back up and stuffed it into a little compartment of my back pack. I got up, looked at my self in the mirror again, brushed through my hair with my fingers a couple of times, then we were off.

I sat in the back seat while Effy and my uncle sat in the front. I had my chin resting on the back of Effy's seat. We were both in a comfortable quiet as my uncle chatted about nothing and drove us to "college." Of course there just had to be a detour. We were just about a block away from the "college" when a a bike skitted out into the street and my uncle swerved in order to miss it, but hit a little pole instead. Me and Effy were jolted forward and I made a super duper attractive "Oof" sound.

Of course my uncle just HAD to get out of the car and start cursing out an old lady. I started laughing at the insane situation and Effy giggled for a moment but then locked eyes with something. Or someone.

I followed her gaze ans rolled my eyes. There were three guys sitting there. One was tall and skinny like a pole with tan skin. Attractive. The one in the middle was adorable, with curly hair and a baby face. The third was pretty hot, messy light brownish hair, nice looking build, but he had a cocky smile on his face that made me want to either gag or punch.

"Your drooling" I teasingly whispered to Effy as I looked away, her long hair tickling my lips. She scoffed and mock glared at me. When I looked back up, the hot guy was talking to my uncle about how he had been hit, some red shit that wasn't on his face seconds ago covered pale skin from temple to chin.

"Come on, Kay" Effy said, grabbing her bag and getting out of the car. I did the same and walked next to her.

Hot guy got payed. And I definitely decided I wanted to punch him.

Effy walked by and stopped, trailing her finger down his face, and then sticking it in her mouth.

"Sweet" She murmured. I rolled my eyes. Stupid ass, ketchup? Really?

She then began walking off and I followed her, glaring at him as I passed. He looked taken aback, but a grin stretched across face. Major dick.

I hooked my arm with Effy's as we walked off towards the school, something we had done since we were children and her and Tony would come spend a couple of weeks with me and my parents in California.

Once we reached the school people stared at the amazingly popular Effy and the girl on her arm. Then Effy was pretty much ran over by the biggest fucking bimbo that ever walked this planet. Her name was Pandora Moon and for some odd reason, Eff was friends with her. I had met her a week ago when I had first arrived and I had to resist sticking my fingers in my ear and saying "La, La, La" over and over again. She just freaking killed me, I swear. You might think I'm a bitch, but her naivety was just too much.

She then threw her arms around me and I forced a smile. Maybe she didn't know that her voice was like nails on a chalk board?

Me and Effy sat on a bench as we waited for college to start, listening to Pandora chatter non-stop. I crossed my legs and rested my elbow on knee, and my chin in my head. Blah, Blah, I'm going to party this year, blah.

Then a ugly bright yellow car pulled up in front of the school, Wu-Tang clan blasting loud and making the small car vibrate. The sun roof rolled down and a pretty red head kissed what I assumed to be her boyfriend and then got out. An identical red head followed her, struggling to get out of the back seat.

People crowded the twin who had kissed the guy back in the car.

"Your boy friends well mint" A blond girl told her.

"Yeah, he's totally fit. He took me to the Socketts Gran last week for surf, turf and shots" The red head bragged. I knew I probably looked pretty disgusted.

"I love Danny Gillermo" One girl said. Was that that black wanna be white guy with the yellow car?

"Foxy"

"Sexy" people praised the girl.

"Bonkers" Pandora stated dooifly. I snorted to keep my laugh at bay.

"Whats surf and turf, Eff?" Pandora asked my cousin. I looked at her, she really was retarded. Effy passed me her cigarette. To keep me quiet probably.

"Sex" Effy answered patiently. She was always so patient with Pandora.

Then the bimbo began going on and on about how she was going to give boys surf and turf and how we were going to have a "Whizzer Time" (I shit you not) at this college. I think me and Eff were focused on the same thing, the other twin standing behind, waiting quietly for her sister.

"Christ sake Ems, come on you loser!" The loud twin yelled at the quiet. Bitch.

"Oh" Effy said, more to herself.

"Your always lagging behind me!"

"Right, you hate her" Effy said. I knew she was talking about the quiet one's feelings about her obnoxious sister.

"Who do I hate, Eff" Pandora asked. I just ignored it.

"I'll let you know" Effy said as we got up. I yawned as we walked through the door.

"Lets get this party started" Effy voiced. Maybe this year wouldn't suck so bad?

"You want a lollipop" Of course that was Pandora.

"No" Me and Effy said together as we walked into the "College"

* * *

We made our way to the gym where the bleachers were busy with a ton of students. We sat towards the front and just for a moment I looked back.

What a coincidence. There was those three guys. The cute one, the adorable one, and the douche bag.

Of course douche bag gave that dick head grin of his. And just to be a tease, I gave him the bitchiest smile I could muster then turned around. I nugged Effy slightly and she turned her head as well, quickly giving the cute one a little lift of her lips, then turned back just as fast.

The assembly started out with what I assumed to be the principle telling us the rules.

No smoking, setting fire, alcohol, consumption of drugs(Cant have that) consumption of pornography, teacher abuse, glue abuse, self abuse, Sexual intercourse with any other teacher, student or animal, or combination, including or use of sex toys on the premises.

What the hell were we supposed to do here?

Then some teacher took role.

She stuttered out for up to put our hands up when our names were called.

"Emily Fitch" Quiet Twin.

"Katie Fitch" Bitch Twin.

"Jonah Jerimian Jones"

"J.J, Present" Adorable dude.

"James Cook."

"Yo" Cocky guy replied. J.J high fived him. Boys.

"Elisabeth Stonem" Eff raised her hand quietly.

"Kaleigh Stonem" I raised my hand and heard a whistle. I didn't need to turn around to know which douche it was.

She struggled with a name and a girl raised her hand.

"Sorry, your foreign" stated. I laughed quietly to myself, wow.

"Fredrick Mclair."

"Yes" Cute guy raised his hand, then lowered it to be met with a high five from J.J

She kept going down the role.

"And, ugh, Naomi Campbell" stutterd. Every one laughed as a pretty girl in my opinion with bright eyes and short blond hair raised her hand.

"All these people are losers" I whispered tiredly to my cousin, resting my head on her shoulder. She just gave me a smile.

"Excuse me" Naomi said, interrupting all the talking and the teachers.

"Yes, What is it?" The principle lady replied.

"The boy next to me is acting inappropriately" Naomi said back, glaring down at Douch-I mean James Cook who sat a row in front of her.

"How."

"He wants to show me his tattoo, and not in a nice way" Naomi said. James Cook was just laughing his ass off.

"Right then. You" The teacher ordered.

"Me?" Cook said, his smile was half entertained, half irritated.

"Yes, you. Why don't you show us all your pathetic tattoo?We could all wonder at it magnificence stupidity" That teacher lady was so snooty.

"I don't think you'd like it" James Cook said, holding up his hand.

'You have an instruction, Show her the tattoo. Now" The head master ordered over a mega phone.

"Alright" James said, his voice accepting as he stood up.

"No wait, don't, No, No, No, No. Cook. Please" Mclair tried to stop his friend.

James Cook was really an asshole. He fucking had the stupidest tattoo ever, going from his dick back around to his ass cheeks and he showed it to the entire student body.

"Idiot" I couldn't help but laugh along with my cousin, Bimbo, and the rest of the student body as he began thrusting into the air.

had a freaking meltdown and tried to escape into the gym supplies closet, which just caused me to laugh harder.

This school was going to be a riot.

* * *

Me and Eff stopped by the vending machine before going out to find lockers.

We finally found two right by each other and just as she was shutting hers, cute guy, Mclair, Came up behind it.

"Hi" He said. Mmm, what a nice voice.

"Hey..." Effy replied, I knew she was surprised he'd come up to her.

"Y-You dont mind if i take this locker?" He asked, wanting the one on her other side.

"You can take anything if you want it enough" God, Effy was such a fucking tease.

"Great...Everything is new...And i suppose we'll like, probably get to..." Poor boy. He was flailing.

"Why" Effy always had to be so bold.

"Well umm...I don't know. You definitely looked at me this morning. Twice" He told her. I swallowed a surprised sound. He had some balls.

"I look at lots of people, that doesn't mean I want to get to know them" Eff replied.

I closed my locker and she hooked her arm with mine, giving him a lingering look as we started to leave.

"Your terrible" I chastised. That was just mean. She turned back around to face Mclair.

"Do you want me to get to know you?" Effy questioned.

"Uhh...Yeah. I wouldn't mind" He replied, looking a little too hopeful.

"Thing is...Well they want to get to know me, and my cousin, too" She said, looking over at J.J and James Cook.

"They're just wankers" He replied. I bit my lips. James Cook was a wanker.

"They're your friends" I said, correcting him.

"Your American?" He asked stunned. I fought the eye role that was coming on and nodded.

"Yeah. I am. So, They're your best friends" I re-questioned. He was going to answer.

"Okay, so they're my best friends" He admitted. I smiled in triumph, I knew he'd have to answer.

"You see. That complicates things" Eff said to him, shaking her head in mocking regret.

"I...Umm. I was hoping not. Im Freddie" He said to her. Good boy, change the subject.

"Tell you what Freddie..." She said, letting go of my arm and walking back to the locker, grabbing that stupid list she had been making and giving it to him. She told him how it was her to do list of things not to do. She told him how first one to finish the list, got to get to know us.

"Do you have to be like that, Eff" I asked her, feeling bad for Freddie. It's never fun to get rejected. She just looked at me as though I had lost my mind.

* * *

We were standing at Pandora's locker, Well I was leaning against it, when the twins came up to us. Emily stayed behind her loud ass sister.

"Struf...Do you think he'd do surf and turf with me Eff?" Pandora asked as a hot guy walked by.

Hell no.

"I'll ask" Effy reassured her.

Thank god Pandora had to got to class for practical skills or some other use-less shit.

"Cute" Katie said smiling at us, her voice condescending as Pandora walked away. At least I tried to be nice. Effy just smiled back and cocked her head.

"I'm Katie. That's my sister" Katie introduced, waving back at her sister as though Emily was a nothing. I glared at her.

"Aren't you Effy Stonem? Don't you got like a really cool brother" Katie continued, not noticing Effys annoyance. I wouldn't either if she wasn't my cousin. She had her mask perfect today.

"Yeah. He's cool" Effy replied and I stood up from leaning on the locker.

"All my friends loved him last year. Not me. Didn't he go mental or something? Any ways I have a boyfriend" Katie went on with her bragging again.

"No. He didn't go mental. He got hit by a bus" I all but hissed out at her. She seemed to back down for a second, but then bucked back up.

"Oh, you're American? What are you two, like cousins? You look just alike" Katie was trying to steer away from what she had just said.

"Yes. My cousin is American" Effy said, knowing that I was really pissed off.

"Well lets all sit together, cause you know, were all the best looking ones" She seemed to dis include her sister who I though was prettier then her.

"Oh no. Here _it_ comes" Katie whispered venomousley. I looked behind me for the "it" and saw that Naomi girl. She hadn't seemed an "it" to me when she told James Cook off.

"Excuse me" Naomi said, quite pleasantly to Katie who had a sour look on her face. Katie hesitated, but moved all the same.

"Yeah like don't talk to her. She tried to snog my sister at middle school. Pervy, don't you think, guys?" Katie gossiped. What was her problem?

Effy just looked at Emily, and I shook my head as Naomi came back.

"Watch out Katie. I might get confused and fuck you with my big 'ol strap on by mistake" Naomi sarcastically stood up for herself. I already liked her better then Katie.

She then glared and looked Katie up and down, before walking away.

Emily had a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Bitch. She just jumped on you, didn't she, Em?" Katie said, just trying to be hurtful.

"Just leave it, Katie" Emily shot her down.

"Whatever. Come on. We'll get the best seats" Katie said, walking into the class. I looked at Effy and shook my head. I was NOT sitting next to her. Effy sighed and gave me a look that said "Don;t worry, We wont."

Emily went to follow her sister but Effy stopped her.

"So your the door mat then?'' Eff stated, not asked.

"Sort of" Emily replied.

"Interesting...That you just put up with that" Effy told her, Eff's voice almost dissapointed. I looked at Emily and gave her one of those 'sucks to be you' half smiles.

* * *

Me and Eff found seats in the front. Far away from the red headed she-devil.

"Right...Ahh christ. Fuck it. Okay..Fuck,fuck, fuck. Okay. Were gonna stand up and say our names and a unique fact about our self" Even teachers cursed in this country!

"Christ. Well...I;m Kiren. And I hate being a fucking teacher" He said, no teasing in his voice. Amen to that. I couldn't even imagine sitting around mouthy teenagers all day and not getting to throw any punches. He then pointed to J.J who said some weird ass math thing. Then to Katie who proved to the world that she was a skank. Then to Emily who has never had a boyfriend.

"Shit happens" replied. New favorite teacher ever.

"I'm Naomi. I hate injustice. People tell lies about me."

"What about you, with the bling" He pointed to Eff.

"Im Effy. And I think my moms having an affair"

It made me flinch...That would kill my uncle. Then he'd kill my aunt. And I knew it all killed Effy.

"Good one. Shows Enterprise" said, then pointing to me.

"I'm Kaleigh. I live with my aunt and uncle" I said aloud, then I sat back down, crossing my legs at the knee. Everyone was whispering about having an American in the class.

"Your American?" James Cook was going to be a problem this year.

"Yes" I said not looking at him.

"Where in America are you from?" asked.

"California" I replied nonchalantly. I looked over at James Cook and he gave me the cheesiest smile ever...but it stirred something at the pit of my stomach and I chewed on my bottom lip. Not good...I didn't want any of these feelings ever again...even if they were small...I wouldn't. I couldn't.

"Nice. You next" said pointing to Freddie who gave some sap speech about Effy.

"That's it? That's your unique fact? Fascinating Freddie" Totally my favorite teacher.

So...First Skins FanFiction...I'm kind of loving it:)


End file.
